Cambiando Mi Destino
by Megami No Gaka-Chan
Summary: En esta vida todo tiene un porque, y la razón por la que Erika Nakamura logro viajar en el tiempo, fue simplemente para resolver algo pendiente en su vida anterior ¿ Lograra cumplir su propósito sin morir en el intento? o ¿ Habrá alguien que la impulse a tomar el control de su vida? Solo ella podrá reescribir su destino.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestado sin algún fin lucrativo**_

– **Prólogo **–

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, y a lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña aldea habitada de personas humildes y trabajadoras, naturalmente pacíficas, pero, últimamente aquellos aldeanos son constantemente atacados y cruelmente asesinados, nada más porque los monstruos de la región se han encaprichado en saber si en ese lugar aún se encontraba la poderosa y legendaria perla de Shikon o simplemente para confirmar el rumor de que tan preciada joya se dispersó en todo el mundo. Ninguno logro cumplir su competido ya que el híbrido conocido como Inuyasha y una extraña chica proveniente de un pozo llamada Kagome, se encargaban de exterminarlos, porque casualmente Kagome fue la causante de que dicha perla viniera otra vez al mundo y además fuera destruida, por esa razón ambos emprendieron un viaje para recolectar cada uno de los fragmentos para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron pasar por la aldea de la anciana Kaede para saber si se había enterado sobre el paradero de un fragmento o si hubo un repentino ataque de un monstruo, ya que quien sea el poseedor de tan solo un minúsculo pedazo de aquella perla podría aumentar considerablemente su fuerza, y eso explicaría porque el cambio de aquel ser y sus ganas de matar.

Pero aparentemente el destino no quiso que este día se enfocaran en batallas, si no, que se encontraran con una persona que sería muy importante a lo largo de su búsqueda.

* * *

En lo más profundo de un bosque cercano a la aldea donde descansan Inuyasha y Kagome, una jovencita de unos 15 años que respondía al nombre de Erika, se encontraba corriendo con las últimas fuerza que le quedaran para poder salir de ese sitio tan tenebroso, que para su desgracia, estaba infestado de demonios.

La joven era muy atractiva, tenía un lacio cabello negro que caía hasta su cadera, unos hermosos ojos grises que eran acompañados por unas largas y risadas pestañas, una piel tersa y nívea, labios de un color rosa pálido, y además, gozaba de unos atributos bastante desarrollados para cualquier chica de su edad, pero…. Todo aquello era opacado por los raspones, moretones y manchas de aquellas veces en las que se tropezó durante la huida, y es que desde el momento en que llego a desconocido lugar, dos demonios la venían persiguiendo. Uno de ellos era, robusto y con aspecto de jabalí, el otro tenía el rostro humano y el cuerpo repleto de escamas como las de un cocodrilo, ambos llevaban puestos armaduras de la época antiguas y espadas con las que más de una vez lograron hacer cortadas en la piel de la jovencita.

Erika logro despistar a los demonios escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, planeaba salir de allí ya que no tardarían mucho encontrarla, pero al intentar ponerse de pie sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y cayo bruscamente al suelo, trato de arrastrarse para apoyarse en algún árbol pero solo alcanzo sentarse y quedar recostada en una roca. Ya estando débil por la pérdida de sangre proporcionada por las numerosas heridas, su mirada comenzó a nublarse y estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pero antes de desmayarse logro ver algo como una cabellera plateada y ….¿orejas de perro?

* * *

**¡Hooola gentee! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia echa por muaa Jojojojo xdd Yo sé que me quedo un poco corto el prólogo pero creo que se entiende ¿No? Bueno, empecé esta historia porque me divierte mucho crear nuevos personajes (: Espero que sea de su agrado y… no si eso, con que disfruten leyendo de mis ideas me basta. En fin ¡Megami les manda saludos desde su habitación!**

**Sayonara :3**


End file.
